


A profound bond

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Teenagers, Thor and Loki are Twins, Twincest, special bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 28 - IncestWhen Thor is six years old, he hurts his ankle and Loki can't stop crying.It's weird this bond of theirs and it only seems to grow stronger as the years pass, bringing them together in ways neither of them dared to hope.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 305





	A profound bond

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this since I watched The Haunting of Hill House, so here we are😀
> 
> *In the first part Thor and Loki are 6, in the second one they're 11 and in the last part they're 15-16.

Thor lies in the hospital bed, feeling restless even though it's been only a few hours since they got there. His dad said his ankle wasn't broken after all, just sprained. Thor isn't sure what it means but it seems to be a good thing. It still feels uncomfortable and sore but it doesn't hurt as it did before, so he can't understand why they can't leave already; he's a big boy, he can take it.

Plus, he's already bored and has no idea when his brother is coming; Loki wouldn't stop crying, begging their mom to make it stop hurting. As if he was the one that sprained his ankle! His brother can be really sensitive some times.

Frigga had given in, in the end, so now Loki is being checked by the doctor in some other room. Thor hopes Loki is fine so they can finally go home and play. He's tired of just lying in bed.

He perks up when he hears the door of the room opening, grinning when he spots his brother. His smile, however, quickly fades away when he notices that Loki is still crying and he more than welcomes him when Loki climbs into the bed with him, despite their parents' protests.

"Mom? What is it?" He asks, worried, and hugs his brother who sniffles against his neck, probably smearing snot all over the hospital robe; at least Thor isn't wearing his own clothes. "Is Loki hurt?"

Their mom smiles at him and leans down to kiss his forehead, smoothing his messy hair out of his face. "No, honey. Your brother is fine. That's what the doctor told us, right, baby?" She asks, now talking to Loki, but Loki only whimpers, hiding his face into the crook of Thor's neck.

Thor frowns, not sure what's happening; if Loki isn't hurt, then why is he crying? He doesn't understand.

"I told you, didn't I? He's only doing it for attention, Frig. You know how he is," their father says, keeping his voice low even though it's still loud enough for Thor to hear him, and probably for Loki, too. 

Thor doesn't like that. He doesn't know why Loki would do anything like this; he's probably just worried about him, that's all.

"Hey, we can do that puzzle you wanted, when we go home," he whispers to Loki, hoping that it'll help him stop crying and make him feel better since he was begging Thor to do it with him for days now.

Loki nods and hugs him more tightly, his voice almost too quiet when he speaks "Okay."

**

Thor isn't sure what's happening; one moment he was sleeping and now he's up, heading to Loki's room, his brain still too fuzzy from sleep to process what's going on. All he knows is that he needs to check on his brother. He walks quickly and quietly slips inside Loki's room, his frown deepening when something like a whimper escapes his still asleep brother.

He doesn't think before climbing into the bed, sliding under the blanket and gently shaking Loki's shoulder to wake him up. It's obvious that his brother is having a nightmare.

"Loki. _Loki_, wake up. It's just a nightmare, I'm here," he says pleadingly, his stomach clenching in fear, almost as if he's the one dreaming. It takes a few more tries until Loki starts waking up and a wave of relief immediately rushes through Thor.

"Thor?" Loki sounds scared, cracking his eyes open slowly, some of the tension leaving his body when he sees that Thor is there, and he quickly shifts closer to him, wrapping his arms around Thor's waist.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare, Lo. You're fine," Thor whispers to him and Loki nods, staying silent for several minutes as they just hold each other under the blankets, his body eventually relaxing completely. Thor rubs circles on his brother’s back like he knows Loki likes, smiling when Loki lets out a small sigh and snuggles even closer to him.

Thor likes being there for his brother; even though he’s only a few seconds older than Loki, he feels like a big brother when he comforts Loki and hugs him like this; he’s always been quite protective of him, after all. 

"What are you doing, here?" Loki asks, pulling away to wipe his wet eyes with the sleeve of his pajama.

"I-" Thor begins and stops, realizing that he has actually no idea. All that he knows is that he woke up in the middle of the night and just knew that he had to go to his brother. "Just wanted to make sure you're fine," he says at last and Loki frowns suspiciously at him.

"But why?"

Thor shrugs; he doesn't understand why Loki's asking all these questions. He should just be thankful that Thor was here to wake him up from the nightmare.

"Well, maybe I just missed sleeping with you," he says and glares at him; it's not a lie but that's not the reason why he's here, either.

"No, you didn't. You always complained that I was hogging the blankets."

That's true, too, but Thor still missed his brother. Their father insisted that they get their own rooms once they turned eleven, and even now, months later, Thor has yet to get used to it.

Not that it matters right now. It's just that he doesn't want to say to Loki that sometimes he feels like he knows things about him, despite Loki not having told him. Especially when Loki is distressed, or very happy, it’s like Thor can feel it. But that's weird and Loki will probably make fun of him, so he just shrugs in reply, deciding that's it'd be better to change the subject.

"What was your nightmare about?"

**

Thor slides into his bed and under the covers, biting his bottom lip nervously. Even though it's been months since this started, every night is more thrilling than the one before, leaving Thor waiting both restless and excited.

Sometimes he's the one that starts it, others it's Loki. 

It just happens.

They still haven't talked about it. 

Thor wants to, but he has no idea what to say, how to begin to talk about such a thing. It'd be so easy to ruin everything and Thor can't imagine not having this after all this time. As long as they don't talk about it, it's safe; just their dirty little secret.

He remembers the first time it happened. How strange and confusing it was to feel his brother's arousal. By that time, he had accepted that there was a weird, profound bond between them that only grew stronger as the years passed. And yes, sometimes he could feel Loki’s sadness, or anger, or excitement, but never this. 

It had felt like a total intrusion of privacy but in the end he couldn't resist touching himself, his cock already hard thanks to him feeling Loki's arousal and eventually satisfaction.

He couldn't meet his brother's eyes for weeks after that. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but it was already too late. And what was even worse was that he wanted it to happen again.

And it did.

Again and again and _again_.

Now it's the thing Thor anticipates every day, even though he's been trying hard to not look too eager to go to bed at night after their parents mentioned it, clearly not understanding why Thor would go to sleep so early even on Friday's and Saturday's.

The rest of the day still goes on normally, just like before. It's as if nothing happens; sometimes it makes Thor wonder if his brother can actually feel this or if it's just him. But then Loki will glance at him, at that subtle way of his that to any other person would mean nothing, but to Thor it's everything. Because Loki knows; Loki knows and hasn't stopped it.

Still, Thor can't imagine talking about this and risking everything. Even when he catches himself craving more, wishing he could actually touch Loki. And that's exactly what he's imagining when they're doing this; only then he allows himself to indulge in such thoughts. That he's right there with his brother, exploring every inch of his body, kissing him, tasting him.

His hand moves to his hard cock of its own accord now, and he moans quietly, wrapping his fist around the shaft and giving it a few languid strokes. He reaches for the tube of lube under his pillow with his free hand and pours some on his other palm, resuming working on his cock right after.

He feels his arousal grow stronger, more intense, and he knows immediately that it's because of Loki. He lets out a relieved breath, every night fearing that Loki will put an end to this.

Thankfully, Loki hasn't yet.

Thor tightens his fist around his cock and jerks himself at a steady pace, twisting his wrist at the end of every stroke, rubbing his palm over the leaking head. He wonders how it would feel if Loki touched him like this, if it were Loki's hand wrapped around his cock instead of his own. He bites his bottom lip to stifle his moan and speeds up his movements, closing his eyes as he imagines his brother being right here with him.

Perhaps his brother would suck him off, made Thor cum in his mouth, and then Thor would happily return the favor. He wonders if Loki would let him finger him, if he likes it, if he does it to himself- maybe even right now.

A muffled groan escapes him at the thought and he forces himself to stop completely, afraid that if he continues like this he'll come before he even has time to enjoy this. It's always like this with Loki; the intensity of the pleasure is at least doubled, but it also makes Thor come much sooner than he normally would, so he's trying to control it.

He takes deep breaths and resumes tugging at his cock, now slower than before, determined to make it last, but his attempt prove to be fruitless only moments later.

He feels heat curl into his groin and he holds back a whine when a wave of pleasure washes over him, immediately recognizing the feeling that runs through him when Loki comes. And as always, it successfully sends Thor over the edge, as well. It only takes him a few more strokes and he shoots his release all over his hand and stomach, panting heavily as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

He lets himself catch his breath before reaching for a few tissues to wipe the cum off, settling in the bed right after.

He feels satisfied, as he always does when they do this, but he thinks it's in a different way this time. It's almost like this isn't over yet, like he should be expecting something soon.

He shakes his head to get rid of such thoughts, knowing that it's probably just wishful thinking.

He grabs his phone and opens the texts with his brother, contemplating sending him something, even just an emoji, anything, but like every time he decides against it. Yes, he knows that he's a coward but he honestly can't bear even just the thought of losing this. So, no matter how much he wants them to acknowledge what they're doing, he can't bring himself to actually do it.

He starts when he hears the door of his room open, his heartbeat speeding up the moment his eyes land on his brother.

"Loki?" He asks, his voice almost trembling; this can't be good, right? What could Loki be doing here just right after they...? He can feel his brother's nervousness along with his own, and it does nothing to help him relax. "Is everything alright?"

Loki nods but doesn't say anything in reply; he just approaches him and gets into the bed, lying beside Thor when Thor scoots over to make room for him.

Thor opens his mouth to say something- anything, but then closes it again, having no idea what the hell he should say. They both settle on their sides silently, facing each other, their eyes locked together; Thor doesn't think he could look anywhere else even if he wanted to, feeling captivated by Loki’s gaze; he's always liked looking at his brother, after all.

"Mom and dad went to sleep," Loki says and Thor nods, wonders whether Loki actually shifted a bit closer to him or it's just his imagination.

"Okay," he whispers, not sure he understands what's happening. "You're nervous," he says, his comment bringing a smile to Loki's lips.

"So are you."

"Yeah, well, you make me nervous... Did something happen?"

"Mhm. And we both know what."

_Oh_.

"Brother-"

"It's just, I've been thinking about it a lot, Thor. And I want _more_. Don't you?" Loki asks, his voice now smaller, quiet, looking at Thor almost pleadingly.

Thor can only stare back, trying to understand what Loki is saying- if it means what he wants it to mean; sometimes not even this weird bond of theirs can help. He was trying so hard to not hope for something more all this time, thinking that there's no way it'll happen, that now he can't believe Loki is actually here, asking him for more, telling him that he wants this as w-

"Oh... I was sure... I thought you wanted this, too- fuck," Loki starts, sounding panicked now and moving to get up, and only then Thor realizes that he's been silent for too long and that Loki is still waiting for an answer.

"_Loki_-" he starts but regrets it, deciding to show him how he feels instead; he's always been better at acting than speaking, after all.

He brings his hand to Loki's neck and pulls him closer, crashing their mouths together in a desperate kiss, both of them gasping when their lips touch. It's sloppy and a bit harsh, all tongues and teeth, neither of them having any actual experience before, but it's still perfect, especially as they find a nice rhythm, their tongues sliding together more smoothly now.

Thor moans against his brother's mouth when Loki climbs into his lap, sitting right over his hard cock. It feels almost too much; having Loki on top of him, kissing him, making him feel almost dizzy with arousal. It has never been like this, so intense, when they both were in their own room.

They break the kiss, whining, when Loki grinds against him, causing their dicks to rub together through the thin material of their pajamas.

"I want you to- I mean, do you think we can... you know..." Loki trails off hesitantly and Thor blinks confused, trying to focus on anything that isn't Loki's weight on top of him and the way he's grinding against his cock.

"What?"

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Thor starts nodding before he can even form any actual words to answer, feeling he might come just at the thought of it. "Yes, _yes_ I want to fuck you, Lo. Of course, absolutely!"

Thor holds back a moan of protest when Loki climbs off him, gaping when he sees his brother starting to get undressed; it's not the first time he's seeing him naked but it never was under these circumstances. He watches as Loki pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor, removing his pants next and then his boxers, his cheeks turning bright right when he notices that Thor's eyes are on him.

"_Thor_, stop staring! Come on, take your clothes off," he grumbles and glares at him half-heartedly, drawing the blanket over his lap to hide his cock; it's ridiculous and adorable and fucking hot, and Thor wants him _so_ bad.

He hastily removes his own clothes, too, knowing that he seems too eager but not giving a shit about it; he's sure Loki can feel it anyway, just like he can feel Loki's excitement.

"Shit. I don't have any condoms," he says, grimacing, praying in his head that this won't be enough to change Loki's mind.

"Oh... It- it's fine, right? I mean, unless you don't want to..."

Thor shakes his head, letting out a relieved sigh. "No no, it's fine- totally fine."

Loki grins at him enthusiastically, his eyes shining. "Lube? I- I've actually already fingered myself but I don't know if I'm stretched enough to take your cock-"

_Oh God, Loki was actually fingering himself when they were both touching themselves. His sweet, beautiful brother, just a few feet away from him across the hall, with his fingers buried deep inside his little hole._

"Loki. Stop talking."

"What- what did I say?"

"I think I might come if you continue," Thor tells him earnestly and Loki giggles, his face splitting into a huge grin. "Not funny," he grumbles, but can't help laughing, as well, feeling too giddy to care or be embarrassed. 

"Uhm okay, so..." Loki starts once he's stopped laughing, now sounding a bit shy. "How- how should we do this? No no, actually I think I want to lie on my back, is that okay?"

Thor nods immediately, smiling softly at his brother. "Whatever you want, Lo."

It's slightly awkward as they clumsily rearrange themselves in the bed, Loki lying on his back like he said, parting his legs for Thor to settle between them.

Thor reaches to grab the lube with a trembling hand, feeling too excited to remain calm.

"Uhm, can I...?" He asks once he's pour some lube on his fingers, motioning down between Loki's thighs; he knows Loki was the one to ask for this, but Thor wants to be sure that his brother is still okay with this.

Loki nods his head rather determinedly and spreads his legs a bit wider in a silent invitation.

Thor gulps when his eyes fall on his brother's opening, his throat suddenly feeling dry. It's small and pink and smooth and kind of shiny, probably from the lube Loki used when he fingered himself.

Loki gasps when Thor finally lets his fingertips brush over his entrance, gently rubbing at his rim, his cock twitching enthusiastically when Loki's hole flutters at the touch. Thor decides to speed up the process a little, feeling rather impatient, his cock achingly hard and begging for some attention.

He tries to be as careful as possible as he eases one finger inside his brother, his eyes glued there, watching the little rim slightly stretch around the first knuckle and then clench around it until Loki wills himself to relax. The digit slides in smoothly and Thor works it in and out a few times, adding a second one when he sees that Loki can take it.

"Do- do you do this often, on your own?" Thor asks hesitantly, not wanting to make Loki feel uncomfortable but also wanting to know.

Loki shrugs, pursing his lips together to muffle a moan. "Sometimes," he says and Thor can't help smiling when he notices the blush on Loki's cheeks deepening. "Usually when we- you know, when we do it together."

"Does it feel good?"

"Mhm, I like it. But not right now-"

"Oh shit, fuck, I'm doing this wrong, aren't I? Sorry, I haven't done this before and I have literally no idea-"

"Thor, _no_," Loki interrupts him, laughing, and Thor pouts at him, waiting for his brother to explain. "I just- I meant _not right now_, because well.. right now I would rather have your cock inside me, please."

"Oh," Thor whispers, sighing in relief even though he feels slightly stupid for immediately freaking out for no reason. "So, I haven't fucked up everything yet, right?"

"No, Thor, you haven't. I'm _still_ waiting, though," he says, more cheekily now, apparently Thor embarrassing himself being what he needed to relax.

This time Thor complies, withdrawing his fingers and taking his cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes, slicking it up. He lowers himself over his brother, steadying himself on an elbow as he guides his dick into Loki's opening with his other hand.

"Are you ready?"

Loki nods and wraps his arms loosely around Thor's neck, maintaining eye contact as Thor sinks inside him, both of them trying their best to remain quiet, even though it's almost impossible. Loki is incredibly tight and hot around him, his inner walls clinging around his cock but still welcoming him inside until he's fully buried inside his brother's body.

"Oh God," he breathes out shakily, already panting as he tries to hold back and not start moving immediately.

Loki hugs him closer and tilts his head up to connect their lips together into a kiss, whimpering softly against Thor's mouth. It feels so good, almost overwhelmingly so, that Thor is honestly impressed with himself that he hasn't spilled yet.

He feels desire, love, longing, both his own and his brother's, but also relief and contentment; it's like they're two pieces of the same puzzle, finally finding each other and fitting together perfectly. He's sure Loki would laugh if he said something so cheesy out loud, but he knows it's the truth; he knows now for certain that they belong together like this.

They're still kissing as he starts moving, slowly rocking his hips, giving them both time to get accustomed to this new sensation of being together in such an intimate way. Loki wraps his legs around his waist, encouraging him to go a little faster, and Thor is happy to obey, trying to build up a steady, satisfying pace.

They break away eventually and Thor continues kissing his brother's jaw and neck, nibbling softly on the smooth skin, careful to not leave any marks; this would probably not be a great idea. Even though, he's sure Loki's elegant, pale neck would look beautiful with his marks on it.

"Have you been thinking about this? About fucking me?"

Thor's cock twitches at the sound of those filthy words coming from his brother's sweet mouth; despite the fact that this is exactly what's happening here, it’s different to actually hear the words. "So many times, Lo. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Loki moans in reply and runs his hands over Thor's back, his fingers digging into the flesh there when Thor delivers a harder thrust.

"Maybe, uh, can you try changing the angle a little?"

Thor obliges, trying to fuck Loki in different angles, focusing on his brother's reactions every time he slides inside.

"Fuck... just, yeah, a- almost there," Loki moans and rocks his hips downwards, trying desperately to meet Thor's thrusts. Thor continues to look for what Loki is asking, wondering how he'll understand when he finds it.

His question is answered a few seconds later when a loud mewl escapes Loki's mouth, making his thighs tighten around Thor's waist, his whole body tensing.

"There?" Thor asks, slightly amused by Loki's reaction even though he'd be lying if he said he doesn't feel proud of himself for making his brother react in such a way. Plus, seeing his beautiful brother writhe and moan beneath him is _really_, really hot.

"Yes- _yes_, brother, please," Loki begs and Thor does his best to find that sweet little spot inside him again, eliciting another needy moan from Loki who slams his hand over his mouth, forcing himself to shut up. "Oh God, I'm gonna wake up mom and dad," Loki says, sounding breathless and also terrified at the prospect of something like this happening, and Thor can't help grimacing at the mention of their parents, which results in Loki laughing and then Thor joining him.

He feels ridiculous and happy; very, very happy.

Thor doesn't remember the last time he's felt like this, so carefree and complete; or maybe he never has. Maybe this is what he was waiting for all these years.

He resumes his steady pace once their laughing has died down and successfully hits Loki's prostate almost with every thrust, grunting as Loki's hole quivers around him. He can feel his brother's orgasm approaching and so is his own, his groin tensing as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Loki nods, immediately biting his lower lip to stifle his sounds as he comes, his hole clenching around Thor who starts spilling only moments later. Thor buries his face into the crook of Loki's neck as he empties his load inside him, fucking in and out slowly, stopping only when he has milked himself dry.

They stay like this for several seconds, just breathing and relishing the afterglow of their orgasms, tired but satisfied.

Eventually Thor pulls out and cleans most of the mess they've made with a few tissues before lying next to his brother. "Hey, you okay?"

"Mhm. _More_ than okay," Loki mumbles, sounding adorably sleepy now, making Thor smile. "I don't wanna go to my room."

"Then don't," Thor says without much thought; he can't imagine spending the night alone after what they did. "Sleep here, tonight."

"But mom and dad-"

"We'll deal with that in the morning," Thor stops him, and Loki nods at last, shifting closer to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay."

"You know, you really need to stop mentioning mom and dad when we’re like this," Thor tells him, both being serious and joking, and Loki laughs, nuzzling his cheek with his own.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, settling on Thor's side and wrapping himself around him, stopping shifting once he's comfortable. "Can we sleep now?"

Thor grins, leaning in to peck his brother's lips. "Goodnight, Lo. I love you."

"Mm, I know," Loki mumbles, already drifting off; of course he knows, they can both feel it, now more than ever. "I love you, too," comes the sleepy answer and despite knowing it, Thor’s heart flips happily in his chest at hearing those words.

Words that they’ve said to each other many times before, but this right now feels different- _is_Just like his sweet, wonderful brother, he thinks as his eyes flutter closed, his smile staying glued on his lips even as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
